


have you made your peace?

by whichlights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Dreams and dream spaces occupied his world.





	have you made your peace?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is half of my entry for genderfluid loki week, the prompt was family, and i ran away with it.

Loki opened his eyes into a dream. He wasn't surprised. Dreams and dream spaces occupied his world.

"My son," a familiar voice called out. Loki turned around, frowning. "What are you doing here?" He asked Odin.

"Because you are my son," Odin said simply.

"Actually, I'm not," Loki said. "Not your son. Not your daughter, either. I'm both. I'm neither. I'm either. Fuck. I'm genderfluid, alright?"

Odin looked at him, and nodded. "My child who is both son and daughter," he hummed.

"I'll take it." 

"Why are you telling me now?"

"You're dead, and this is a dream, so does it matter?"

"Dreams always matter, Loki." Odin gestured. "Walk with me."

Loki walked next to him. "Why?" He asked finally. 

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I need you to be prepared." Odin ruffled his hair, and Loki pushed off his hand. "Loki... my child."

"Convenient, how I'm suddenly your child after you're dead."

"You have  _ always  _ been my child," Odin insisted.

Loki believed him.

\---

Loki remembers fire and swords, and he remembers a dramatic faked death. 

He also knows this is not fake.

"Not again, not again," Thor desperately tries to patch up the still bleeding wound. "Come on, don't leave me. You need to stop doing this."

"I'm sorry," she says. "If it isn't too late to mean anything."

"Loki." Thor is crying, holding her hand. 

"It doesn't hurt," Loki promised with a whisper. She'd always been good at lies.

"Loki-"

"Tell me to say something to Father," she managed. Her world was flashing in black.

"I don't want to tell Father anything. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll tell Father you said hi."

Loki closed her eyes. 

\---

Loki opens her eyes in a field with pink flowers. She touches one of them. Soft.

"Loki," a voice calls. 

She looks up, and she whispers, "Mom?"

Frigga holds out her arms. "My daughter."

"Mom!" Loki ran to her, and threw herself into a hug. She starts to sob when Frigga holds her. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she gasped. "You died, and I blamed myself, every day, I am so sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't save you-"

"Loki."

"-and I missed you, and oh, God, I didn't do my best. Mom, I hurt so many people, and I couldn't make up for it. I tried. I promise, I tried, but I  _ can't,  _ I just  _ can't _ -"

"Loki."

"-and I just realized I'm  _ dead  _ and it... I'm so  _ sorry _ -"

"Loki!" Frigga said firmly. She looked up at her mother, who was softly petting her hair. "Oh, Loki."

"Have I made you proud?" Loki whispered. 

“You’ve made me so proud.” Frigga hugged her tighter. 

“I tried to do better. Be better. Not soon enough.”

“Better late than never. Have you made your peace?”

“Yes,” she said after a pause. 

“It’s time to come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, my marvel sideblog is genderfluid-loki, and you should check out genderfluid loki week its gonna be cool yo


End file.
